


Shortie (Jercico)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I ship it too much to be normal, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really short fic for someone who wants to read a little Jercico in the time it takes to go to the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortie (Jercico)

**Jercico** **[Jason X Percy X Nico]**

NICO

I am always the short one of the group. No matter what group I'm in, I am usually the shortest. The only person I know that's shorter than me is Hazel. I'm always the arm rest, the gnome, the guy at the receiving end of nearly every short joke. In short, it sucks.

**\----**

I step out of my cabin and into the her summer air. Maybe I shouldn't wear a black tee shirt in summer, but I don't really care. I spot Jason and Percy waving to me and I awkwardly smile and give a little wave. Why do these dorks have to be so hot, I thought miserably as I walked over to them.

When I finally reached them, Jason said, "Nikki, you wanna do some battle training?"

"Sure," I manage to spit out. I cannot believe how stupid that boy can be sometimes. I don't know how  _either_ _of_ _them_ don't notice that I like them. I mean, I check them out all the time!

It's so bad that I've even found Hazel laughing when she catches me. Besides her, Jason, and Piper, nobody knows about my little secret. Piper wasn't even supposed to find out, but, being a daughter of Aphrodite, she was bound to eventually.

"No powers," Percy says. We nod. He grins and says, "Let's get started, then!" He seems to glance at Jason, But, I think, it must be my imagination.

Soon, I am dodging and stabbing and sidestepping. I'm nearly hit by Percy, but I step back just in time. Jason nearly hits Percy, but he jumps over the blade and dodges the attack.

***

After a good five or ten minutes, we are covered in sweat and we are panting hard. We all call it a draw and I lay down on the ground, exhausted. I watch the clouds above me as I catch my breath. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see movement.

I sit up just it time to see Jason and Percy peeling off their sweat-soaked shirts. My face turns red as I stand up and hurriedly walk to the exit of the arena. Unfortunately, I sense Percy and Jason coming up behind me.

As expected, I see Jason to my left and Percy to my right. They both smile down at me and I am sure that this time they share a knowing look with each other. A second later, I feel something in my back pockets.  _Hands_ _,_  I think, you feel  _hand_ s in your back pockets.

I turn my head and see that I do, in fact, have Jason's and Percy's hands in my back pockets. My whole body seems to be blushing and I don't know what to do with myself. I look up and see Jason and Percy smirking down at me as they casually walk with me with their hands in my pockets.

Maybe, I think, being the short one isn't so bad. Because I could  _really_  get used to this


End file.
